In the prior art, when user equipment is to access a wireless network, for example, when the user equipment is to be connected to a WiFi (wireless fidelity) network, a corresponding connection password is usually required for an encrypted wireless access point. In practical applications, open wireless access points, such as most of the public wireless access points, usually have a lower signal strength, stability and security than that of general encrypted wireless access points; however, if a demand user does not know the connection password of the encrypted wireless access point, for example, when the demand user and the owner of the encrypted wireless access point do not know each other, there is a low probability to obtain the connection password of the encrypted wireless access point, and therefore, the wireless network corresponding to the wireless access point may not be accessed. The encrypted wireless access point connection password can only be known to and used by the owner of the wireless access point or a limited number of individuals, and these people who know the connection password may not effectively share the connection password of the wireless access point to more demand users. Today, as the computer technology develops quickly, information resource sharing is a major trend for the efficient integration and utilization of information resources; however, the existing technologies may not effectively improve the utilization rate of wireless network resources corresponding to numerous encrypted wireless access points, and at the same time, the networking usage demand of the demand users is also not effectively satisfied, such that the demand for information resource sharing may not be well solved.